I Know I'm A Wolf
by Shesh
Summary: "...Can you trust me, Max?" Two gangs, all fighting for survival; Max and her Flock, fighting to escape the hands of the School in their attempt to protect an injured member of their family. Fang and his Pack, avoiding the Flock at all costs to look after the younger children. But all of a sudden, something changes. And maybe Max isn't so alone anymore. FAX AU T Please read/review


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

**PROLOUGE:**

She might have well have been in a pet shop for the lack of fear on her face as she stared proudly down the barrel of his sawn-off shotgun, a wolfish smirk plastered on her face with her head thrown back slightly, a thin trail of blood dripping off her chin. Her teeth were bared, showing off two unusually sharp canines as her brown eyes glinted, filled with hatred and even amusement as sweat dropped down her back, staring bravely at the gun. She pushed her head further up slightly as his fingers dug into the skin of her neck, cutting slightly into the flesh but never taking her eyes off the gun pointed strait at her forehead. She spits onto the dirty ground by his foot, a tooth hitting the ground in a mixture of blood and flem. He had her pinned against the concrete wall, lifted slightly off the floor by his single strong hand; he snarls at her lack of response, and the man pushes her further into the strong concrete, bright blue eyes narrowed and filled with hatred,

"Answer the _question_, Ride!" He roars, moving his face closer and pushing the gun into her skin. She throws her head back and laughs obnoxiously, her unusual white fangs glinting in the light of a mist covered sun. The crowd of people around them cry out, cowering from the armed man, shielding their children and wives as the circle of wolves surrounding the pair grow closer, snapping their jaws threateningly, backs arched and tails pointed to the sky, hungry yellow fang bared, gums pulled back as froth drips from their jaws. The laugh cut's short and the girl slams her jaws shut, pushing forward and leaning her head so that her nose almost touches the man's, her teeth bared, an angry glare the main feature on her infuriated face,

"Curl up and _die_," she hisses, hey eyebrow's raised, a nasty smirk on her ignorant face as his sharp nails continue to dig into the thin skin on her neck. Dirty blonde hair hangs around his arm as she leans forwards, allowing the cool metal of the gun to bite into her head. The wolves around him erupt into outrage, howling and baying in anger. The man before her let loose a rippling howl, eyes burning an even brighter blue, dark blonde hair flipped over one eye as the words sink in, like a snakes venom-laced fangs. His arms begin to shake violently, nails growing and fangs lengthening, froth slowly dripping from his mouth. There was a hushed, crackling whisper erupting from next to his ear out of a small black piece of metal pinned to his collar and he growls, neck vibrating as a deep grumble rose from his chest. The girl, growled back as the gun pressed into her head so much that it almost drew blood, the bulky man's finger dancing and twitching along the trigger of the sawn off shotgun.

The whispering, crackling noise came again, words that easily catch the girls enhanced ears; _"No. Don't you dare kill the girl. That's an order." _The man slowly pulled the gun back, letting it hang by his side but continuing to pin her to the wall. "What's wrong?" The girl mocks, her lips twisting savagely. "Master got you on a tight leash? You want a bone, dog boy?" her eyes narrow, and she throws back her head before, grimacing, bringing it crashing forward as hard as can, smashing her forehead against his. The thick bone of his enhanced skull smashes her own, but she had took him by surprise; crying out, he stumbles backwards, grabbing his head and roaring. She pushes he head into her hand, groaning as her head throbs but she pushes it down, lifting her head to watch him. "You traitorous bitch," he hisses, lifting his head to stare into her eyes, which swim with burning hate and anger. "Your no wolf." She roars with anger as police sirens split the air, coming closer and closer as she pushes of the building, the sawn off shotgun lying on the side walk beside her as he lifts his head; from which a small trail of blood ran down past his right eye. She walks forward as the pedestrians cower and cry and scream around them, the darting eyes of the wolf pack glinting off their own.

"Don't you call her a bitch, you bastard!" a deep voice roars, and a man comes soaring down from the building she had previously been pinned against; a tall, dark haired boy comes crashing down from the roof, jet black wings spread out behind him like the parachute of a possessed angel, black shaggy hair falling over his obsidian eyes. Arms outspread, his right leg comes crashing down into the blonde man's head as he lands, knocking him to the ground with such a force that he crashed into the earth and skidded along several steps before coming to an abrupt halt. The dark haired boy, who had landed perfectly on both his feet turned, dark eyes locking coldly on the girls. She pauses, wiping away the blood briefly before nodding quickly. His eyes narrow as he nod's back, jumping the first man's body before running into the forest beyond, glistening eight foot wings tucked expertly into his shirtless back. The girls strides quickly forward, stopping as yet another hybrid jumps from the roof; four more people follow after the dark-haired boy; a girl with long, light brown hair and crystal blue eyes lands on all fours, two triangular pale yellow ears perked on the top of her head, a long gold cat tail drifting from beneath her denim shorts, a long leopard spotted shirt drifting in the wind. She was followed by a tall, muscular man with a gangster hoodie and gaming headphones; his shoulders rolled like an equines as he ran, his legs strong and powerful. Once they had passed, the blonde haired man lifts himself from the ground, shaking his body like a wet dog and coughing, shoulders rocking as he spits more blood to the ground, his head coated with sweat. All of a sudden he looks up, his body shaking and contorting. _"_

_Not now, Ari," _The voice crackles into the man's ear, his face twisting into a snarl. "_There will be time. Leave, before the cops arrive." _The man hisses, his body returning to normal. His bulky shoulders twist as he looks at the girl, who looked strait at him with level eyes, ready to attack; ready to grab the gun he had previously thrown to her feet. "We aren't done here, Ride," he growls, pulling back his lips like the wolves around him. She rolls her eyes, snarling angrily as the sirens grow louder. "Get out of here, Batchelder. I don't need this." He hisses angrily, calling out to the wolves. They back up, following him as he runs off into the woods; at the back, a large grey creature turns over his shoulder, glowering at her briefly before following his leader into the woods, the loud echoing of paws against dirt drifting off the buildings continuing long after they had left. There was a pause as the siren shrieked lowly as a police car began to make its way down the roads. The blonde haired girl casually pushes her hair back behind her ears, eyes scanning the cowering crowd.

"What are you waiting for?! Scat!" She hisses, leaning down to pick up the gun. The people around stumble up and run in the opposite direction, screaming like fools. She rolls hey pretty brown eyes, shoving the gun into her back pocket. "I hate causing a scene..." she mumbles, shaking herself. There was a pause, as the police men run from their cars towards her, guns in the air; her shirt tears at the bark, ripping in two places as a pair of brilliant eagle wings tear from her back, a soft pure white splattered with brown feathers at the bottom and tips. Several feathers break from the main bone of the wing as she pushes down with the strong limbs, taking to the air from a stand still. Her hair blows in the wind as people cry out in shock from below her but she ignores the response, flapping her powerful wings twice as she gains altitude before flying off into the distance.

She arrived at the run down flat and paused at the door, her head resting against the metal door. She sighed heavily, rubbing her purple, bruised forehead. _You should come in, Max. Nudge is worried about you. _A sweet, angelic voice speaks into her head, and the girl – Max – nods, pushing off the door and opening it slowly. The place was silent; opening up into two open rooms; one with counters along the walls, the other with a ripped arm chair and a holed sofa. There was a pause before a mocha-skinned girl burst out of a door directly across from her; the girl ran over, dark brown eyes filled with worry. "Max, where were you?" she asks, pulling the backpack from the older girls back and chucking it over to the doorway. A small blonde girl steps out, catching it and sitting down on the floor, searching through the contents. Her eyes were a bright, shiny blue, and she glances up at Max before back down into the bag. "Where's Sam, and the others?" Max replies coolly, sitting on the ripped armchair. "They're foraging. They'll be back soon, so Max won't you tell us what happened I mean-" The blonde girl leaned up, blocking off the older girls speech with one pale hand. She stared strait at Max, who eventually averted her eyes. "I'll tell you when the other get back. Angel, be prepared."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, first chapter of my new fan fiction 'I know I'm A Wolf', please review with your opinions and questions, all will be explained in the following few chapters. This story is basically made up along the way, but there is a plot and I do hope to continue it. Also, if you can think of some names for several OC characters in this story then send them to me or contact me across PM and I will send you their descriptions, there will be a lot :) Thanks again, please review / favourite / subscribe!**

**Shesh**


End file.
